Email Notifications
This'll need some major cleanup, but I wanted to make a list of the clever email notification texts I've been getting. Sorry it's a little messy at the moment. --Calvin November t/ on 19:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC) All email notifications have the same structure. -------------Transmission is as Follows--------------- <> <> <> <> <> <> -----------------Transmission End--------------------- Do NOT reply to this message. Skytower is ill equipped to translate e-mail to radio messages. To turn e-mail notification off, log into the game and uncheck it in options, To change your email, go to the 'logistics' tab of the main game page, and then to 'account' Contact the developers at beta@skyrates.net and visit us at http://www.skyrates.net Greetings * Yo ho! * Hey! HEY! This thing on? * Ohayo! * Ahoy! * Ateeen-HUT! * Greetings! * Ahoy There! * Yar! * Yo boss! Location Info * Just thought I'd tell you, I've landed on <> * Reporting from <>! * <> has landed on <>! And boy are my arms tired. * <> reporting in. I just finished up my list of tasks and am currently sitting pretty on <> * Destination reached! <> here, specifically on <>, looking for something to do. * This is <>. Just touched down on <>, awaiting further orders. * <> here. Phew, caught a nasty tail wind coming in, but everything's a-ok. <> is looking fine, but I'm raring to get airborne again! Comments on Skyland * <> is all crowing about one of their members named <> who the people here seem to favor most highly * The mechanic let me in to the back room to show me a version of the regular <> for sale here, but painted bright orange...I wasn't too keen. * The mechanic offered to let me try a <>, I declined for now. * Give it to me straight, Boss. Do I need a breathmint? I ran into <> at the hangar, but they just ran in the other direction! * A group from the <> were doing a survey of the land here. Apparently a new source of minerals has been found in the southern tip of the skyland. How they plan to dig for it, I have no idea. * Brrr...it's pretty cold up here. I'm going to have to buy some warm weather gear. * I was approached by someone and asked if I was, 'looking for trouble.' When I bristled, they explained they were a navigator and could help me find it if I wanted to. * A group of diplomats came to look at the plane as I brought it in. They all clapped as I came out. Bunch of weirdos. * Took a look at <>'s plane, the '<>'. Believe you me, it doesn't compare to ours. Ours has HEART. * Nothing against this place, but they seem to really like <>, but there's no accounting for taste, eh? * I kicked the tires of a <> I saw at the hangar. Nice looking plane. * Ooh, ooh, ooh, I saw the shiniest <> for sale that I bet would look great next to the ficus. What? You didn't know I got a ficus? It gets lonely on flights. * Spent some time window shopping. Apparently some scientists are coming up with an 'Auto-Mechanic' that will let you try different upgrades (like <> on your ship to see what it's like * Apparently some skyrate named <> has been doing a lot for the people here. I wonder if I could get that kind of famous... * Hope you don't mind, I spent a little cash in the tavern. Met a nice <> named <>. Promptly lost my shirt to them in a game of poker. * A navigator named <> bought me a drink in the tavern and told me about news around Skytopia. Honestly? I think they're just really bored and wanting to get off this Skyland. * The ship could use a <> dontcha think? They've got some in town! * While by the hangar, I took a peek at the planes. They've got a pretty nice looking<> for sale, although I'm sure the real thing is nothing like the model. That's the last time I leave the shop without a warranty, believe you me. * I dared <> of <> to a spitting competition off the Skyland ledge. They apparently had 'more important things to do.' * Regrettably, the people here seem to favor the <> * The western ridge here is mostly peaceful settlements that try to welcome anyone who comes by in. * The eastern ridge here is mostly of guard towers built to defend the monument from pirate attacks. * While walking around, I heard these folks talking about some Skyrate named <> of <>. Apparently they're the person to know around here. * While passing by the hangar, I saw a skyrate installing a new Explosive Roundson their ship. * <> is the talk of the town. A lot of the people asked me if I had met them, and then were disappointed when I said I hadn't * <> was hanging around the trading post. I tried to sneak a look at their ledger but got caught in the act. Phooey. * When I got here, I saw a group of people watching me in the distance. When I got out of my craft they had vanished... * <> has set up a pretty comfortable base of operations here... * Conditions here aren't nearly as nice as they could be under the banner of the <> * A trader named <> told me that our trade profits could increase by a bunch if we just took them aboard. Closing Remarks * I'm going to take a brief break to fish. * Off to water the ship's ficus. * I saw some weird lights on the ocean surface. I think I'm going to take a look. * I think I'm going to do some fishing now... * You want me to do more work? Oh what's that? *krshsdlk*, you're breaking up boss! *kshrjkcd*, I'm going to head out *kzzzsttt* to the tavern for now! * Also, tried to see how many times I could loop the plane before I became sick. <>. * Enough with this, I'm headed back to the tavern! * I'm going to take a nap now until you get back, k? Sign Off * <> signing off! * See ya! * See you soon, but hopefully not too soon. I need a break! * Sincerely, <> * Catch you later! Category:Deconstruction